The Second Chance of Pansy Parkinson-Book One
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: Pansy Parkinson dies alone and forgotten, regretting all her mistakes and mistaken beliefs from her time at Hogwarts. But an odd girl gives her a second chance at life, and she takes it, traveling back in time to when she was eleven. Pansy resolves to do better and help Harry this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter One**

Pansy Parkinson was dying. She could feel it. Admittedly, she was ninety-seven years old, so it came as no great surprise, but still. The worst part was not the helplessness though, nor was it the loneliness. No, the worst part was all the regret. Her loneliness, after all, was her own fault. Nobody had wanted to marry the girl who'd been ready to hand Harry Potter over to Voldemort (she'd lost her fear of saying that name years ago) and all of her 'friends' had likewise abandoned her.

So, she turned to her studies. Not schoolwork though. No, it'd been made very clear to her that she was not welcome at Hogwarts. Instead, she'd begun researching blood, and magic, and what the Muggles called genetics, looking for some explanation as to what had gone wrong. She soon came to the conclusion that she had been wrong. Using statistics and public records she was eventually forced to conclude that while some Muggleborn students were dumber than those born and raised in Wizarding families for the first year, they eventually caught up. Some, like Granger, even did better. There wasn't any noticeable difference in their spell power either. And when she found out that both Voldemort and Professor Snape had been half-bloods, well, that had driven the last thought of 'pureblood superiority' out of her head.

But that realization had come too late, and nobody accepted her attempts to redeem herself. She didn't blame them, but remaining in Britain proved too painful. So Pansy had begun to travel the world. She'd become a bit of a scholar over the years, and she continued on that path, learning everything she could about magic and potions. Nobody was going to call her the next Dumbledore or anything, but in certain circles in America, Australia, New Zealand, and even Canada she was famous for the sheer depth and scope of her knowledge, even if she was lacking in the power department. She stayed out of the limelight though, even when most seemed to have forgotten about her past and her mistakes, because she never did. And so, on November 2nd 2077, Pansy Parkinson died alone and largely forgotten.

_Seconds later- Sophronia's Library_

Pansy opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She was...young again? Her body looked and felt like she was seventeen again. She looked around and frowned. She was in what looked like a massive private library, complete with rich oak shelves, a few of those rolling ladders that seemed unique to libraries, some plush armchairs, several very ornate tables, and a grand fireplace. "This better not be the afterlife." Pansy muttered. She liked learning, but she didn't want to spend the rest of eternity in a library. The laugh of a young woman filled the air.

"Not exactly Pansy." Pansy turned around to see a young woman in her late teens descending down a spiral staircase. The woman wore a purple Victorian era dress and corset, and her dark brown hair was likewise curled up in Victoria style. "Though rest assured, you are dead. You're just in one of the few places that even Death herself can't enter without permission-my home."

"And who, exactly, are you? And what is this place?" Pansy demanded.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Sophronia, and this is...well, technically you could call it my library, though it's much more than that." She frowned. "How to explain it? It's been a while since I've brought anyone up here." There was a pause, then Sophronia snapped her fingers and the room went dark except for a spotlight illuminating one particularly large bookcase. "See those hundred or so books?" She asked. "Each book in my library contains dozens of stories organized by category, and each story represents the complete history of an individual universe. This bookcase, for instance, represents your multiverse." Pansy stepped forward to inspect the case. It was full of books of varying thickness and color, each of them with something written on the spine purple lettering. None of the titles made hundred percent sense to Pansy though. Some were labeled things like 'Time Travel', 'Harry sorted into Slytherin', and 'Mary Sue' (That last one had several skull and crossbones on its spine, and, in smaller lettering, 'Read at own risk, here be My Immortal' on it.). Others had nonsense titles like 'Bellamione' (This one looked particularly well read) and 'Crossover- Naruto' on their spines. As she looked, an already massive book labeled 'Harry/Draco' grew.

"That book just got thicker!" Pansy exclaimed, pointing at the book in question. Sophronia winced, then sighed.

"Yes, that's a particularly popular category for some reason. I'm more of a Yuri fan, but I can't stop Yaoi from popping into existence. That'd be hypocritical of me." Pansy thought she rather sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"So when that book got thicker..." Pansy said slowly, trying to wrap her brain around what was happening. "A new universe appeared?" Sophronia nodded.

"More or less. Each book in my library represents a different facet of a multiverse."

"And what do you do with them all?" Pansy asked. Sophronia shrugged.

"Read them. Make sure nothing happens to permanently erase a universe. Insert Godzilla into stories when they start to get boring. Try and inspire more Yuri." She pointed at an empty binder on the bottom shelf labeled 'Bellatrix/Lesbian Harem'. "I'm still waiting for something well written to appear in that one." Pansy gulped and paled.

"And what do you want me for?" She asked. Sophronia saw the look on her face and laughed.

"Don't worry, I have no power over free will. I can't force you into any relationship, and I wouldn't even if I could. No, I brought you here to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Pansy asked warily.

"Simple. If you so choose, I will send you back in time to when you were eleven and first boarded the Hogwarts Express. From there you can do whatever you want." Pansy frowned in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Sophronia shrugged again.

"Curiosity mainly. I have lots of stories about people from your universe, intentionally or not, going back in time and changing things, but none of them are about you, Pansy Parkinson, doing so. I want to see what you'll do." Pansy considered. Sophronia's motives weren't exactly altruistic, but she certainly wasn't going to turn down a chance for a free do-over. She nodded decisively.

"Deal." Sophronia grinned.

"Then let the games begin." She said, clapping her hands together. Everything went black.

_Author's Notes_

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I just want to explain one little thing. The dialogue and events will be based on the books, but the appearance of everyone but Pansy is from the movies, simply because that's still how I picture everyone. Pansy, however, looks like she does in the pictures drawn by tsbranch on deviant art, just because that's how I picture her. I just wanted to say that to clarify why she doesn't look like a pug.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Two**

Pansy blinked and stumbled backward. She shook her head to clear it and saw an eleven year old Draco looking at her with something that vaguely resembled concern. "Are you alright Pansy?" He asked. Pansy had to hold back an excited whoop as she nodded. It had worked! She was eleven again! "Shall we go find a compartment then?" Pansy glanced out a window and saw that they were barely out of King's cross station.

"No thanks, there's someone I need to meet." She said with a shake of her head, running off. Draco would no doubt report this odd behavior to his parents, who would in turn report it to her parents, but she didn't care. In her last life she'd spent her whole childhood and adolescence trying to please her parents, and they'd responded by disowning her to save face after the Battle of Hogwarts. So screw it, she wasn't going to worry about them, or about what they thought of her. Pansy frowned as she walked down the train. If she remembered correctly, Draco had said that he'd seen Harry in a compartment towards the back of the train. As she walked, she spotted Ron Weasley and picked up the pace. She also remembered Draco saying that Ron had sat with Harry that first day.

She reached the compartment just in time to hear the Weasley boy ask "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." and Harry's reply of

"Not at all." Ron entered and the compartment door started to close, but Pansy stopped it with her foot and stuck her head in.

"Uh...what he said?" She asked nervously. She wanted a chance to make amends yes, but wanting to do something and being allowed to do it were two very different things. Harry and Ron had no reason to hate her yet, but she was still nervous. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." Harry said. Pansy smiled, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and slipped inside. She sat down next to Harry.

"Pansy Parkinson." She said with a small smile.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said in turn. They both looked at Harry, who shifted slightly in his seat. Before he could say anything though, the Weasley twins butted in.

"Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." One of them said. Pansy had no idea which one it was.

"Right." Ron mumbled. Pansy frowned. What was bothering him? Yeah, the twins had to be a pain to live with, but he'd never seemed to have any animosity towards them. Though, admittedly, she'd never paid much attention to the relationship among members of the Weasley family.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. We have no idea who the girl is though. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Pansy, and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. Pansy blinked. That...had been rather short and pointless. Why stop by if they were going to be so abrupt and leave?

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Pansy fought back the urge to roll her eyes at his lack of tact. Though to be fair, she hadn't really believed it when they'd been told that Harry Potter was on the train that first year either. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. At that point, Pansy couldn't take it anymore.

"He just said that he's Harry Potter, didn't he? It stands to reason that he'd have the scar too." She said, exasperated. She'd overestimated her ability to tolerate typical eleven year old behavior. Ron blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Harry said quickly. "I don't mind. I got a lot of that already when I went to Diagon Alley." Pansy looked at him, then shrugged. It was his choice.

"If you say so." Then, curious as to how much Harry knew at this point, she decided to ask a question. "So...is that where Voldemort..." Before she could get any farther, Ron gasped, cutting her off. She and Harry gave him a curious look.

"You said the name!" Ron gasped. "You-Know-Who's name!" Harry and Pansy exchanged a confused look.

"It's just a name." Harry said, shrugging. "I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet...I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be." Ron said quickly. Pansy nodded.

"There are plenty of Muggleborn students, and a few Muggle raised ones too." She assured him. "They catch on quickly enough, and you will too." Pansy thought of Granger, and suppressed a shudder at how quickly the girl had caught up.

Suddenly, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry leaped to his feet, but Ron went pink and muttered something about bringing sandwiches. Pansy shrugged and stood up. She wasn't too fond of candy. The only things she really liked were the Chocolate Frogs, the Ice Mice, and the Blood Flavored Lollipops. And she doubted they had the last one, they were an acquired taste. Harry though, bought a bit of everything. She raised an eyebrow as she compared his enormous pile to her small one. She'd been right, they didn't have the Blood Flavored Lollipops.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked dryly.

"Starving." Harry said, taking a bite out of a Pumpkin Pasty. Ron reached under his seat, pulled out a lumpy package, and unwrapped it.

"Corned beef." He said, inspecting the four sandwiches inside. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef.

"Swap you for one of these." Harry said, holding up another Pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want one of these." Ron said quickly. "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a Pasty." Harry said, smiling and holding it out. When Ron hesitated, Pansy gave a little cough.

"Ron?" She said. He looked at her. "Have a Pasty. You can eat the sandwich later if you really want to. He blushed, but took the Pasty. Harry smiled, and they fell upon the sweets, the sandwiches forgotten.

_Fifteen minutes later_

There was a knock on the compartment door, and they looked up to see Neville Longbottom standing there. Here was someone else that Pansy wasn't quite sure what to make of. Somewhere along the line, Pansy wasn't sure when, this idiot, this bumbling imbecile that she wouldn't trust with a vial of calming draught, let alone a wand, had become a calm, quiet warrior, the only one among the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts who would ever talk to her to say things that weren't insults. Even when he'd been warned to stay away, told that the only thing keeping everyone from shunning him in connection to her had been his reputation and service, still he talked to her. Not often, and there had never even been hints of romance between them, but still. He'd been nice to her, and that wasn't something she was going to forget. But now? Right now he was a rotund idiot who couldn't keep track of a toad.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"That's not him getting lost." Pansy muttered as Neville walked away. "That's him making a break for it." She felt bad for the toad. How it had managed to survive as long as it had was beyond her.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Pansy frowned at the rat as Ron pulled it out. She vaguely remembered something important happening with regards to that rat, but she couldn't remember what it was. She shrugged. Must not have been that important, or she'd have remembered it.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust when he saw that said rat was still sleeping. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. Pansy fought the urge to recoil at the sight of it. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" Ron cleared his throat, not seeming to notice Pansy's distress. He was using a defective wand! A seriously defective wand! One with an exposed core! How had he not blown up the school? She remembered that he'd broken it in the second year and gotten a new one in the third, but there was no way she was waiting that long. That wand had to go.

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. Pansy suppressed a groan. If she wasn't sure what to make of Neville, she definitely had no idea what to do with Hermione Granger. On the one hand the girl was brilliant when it came to books, and she seemed to have a good understanding of how friendship worked from the glimpses Pansy had seen, but how could someone so smart be so stupid? Aside from that obnoxious lack of tact and a complete disregard for the fact that some people didn't want to just have knowledge thrown at them that she'd had for the first few years, the girl had a degree of stubbornness to her that Pansy had never seen elsewhere. Even when the evidence that her House Elf Liberation legislature was actually making things worse for the elves assaulted her, even when the elves had almost started to die out, still she'd persisted! And her persecution of Pansy had been so intense! At the end of the day, Pansy just wasn't sure what she felt for the bushy-haired Muggleborn. She was hovering between dislike and a confused knowledge of a potential friendship.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Hermione asked.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." This time Pansy really did groan, quietly, as Hermione sat down to watch and Harry leaned forward to get a better view. A first year, on a moving train, with an obviously defective wand, and she wanted him to use magic? This wasn't going to end well. Ron looked taken aback, but he cleared his throat anyway.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

…

What the fu...?

Pansy stared at Ron in disbelief as the spell, unsurprisingly, did nothing. He'd grown up around wizards and witches, how had he possibly been so stupid as to think that would work? It sounded nothing like a real spell!

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Harry looked at Ron and Pansy, and judging by the look on his face, relieved to see by their stunned faces that they hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said quickly. She then cast a quick Muffliato on herself so that she wouldn't have to hear Granger talk. She'd have to deal with it sooner or later, providing that nothing happened to muddle up her plans to befriend the Golden Trio, but for now she'd live in blissful silence.

_Twenty minutes later_

They looked up as the door slid open yet again. Pansy was getting rather annoyed really. Why on earth did they bother with doors if everybody was just going to walk in and around whenever they wanted to? To her surprise, Draco walked in, Crabbe and Goyle hovering close behind him. Draco stared at her in surprise, taken aback by her presence, then smiled smugly, as if he had everything figured out, and looked at Harry. "Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Harry said slowly. Draco grinned at Pansy, then noticed where Harry was looking.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He told Harry. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Pansy blinked. All the Weasleys had more children than they could afford? He didn't say anything to indicate that he wasn't including the Weasley children in that over-generalization. That was rather creepy word choice right there. Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. Isn't that right Pansy?" Harry and Ron turned to look at Pansy, who was furious. And Draco wondered why Harry didn't like him? He was being a completely tactless idiot!

"It's true, some wizards, and their families, are better than others." She said, nodding. "Fortunately for us, Harry seems to have already figured out which ones are the right sort, and which ones aren't." Draco's jaw dropped, and he stared at Pansy in shock before whirling around and storming away, no doubt to make a report to his parents about this 'betrayal'. Pansy shrugged. She'd pay for that in the short run, but in the long run it'd be worth it. There was a pause, and then the three of them started a conversation, Draco more or less forgotten.

_Thirty minutes later-the Great Hall_

Pansy shifted nervously. This was it, the final test. The Sorting. She wanted to be in Gryffindor. No, she needed to be in Gryffindor. Harry hadn't really associated with members of the other houses, not as friends at any rate, and if she wanted to make good on her plans to redeem herself, she needed to be his friend. Otherwise she'd come off as his creepy stalker, and that wasn't any good. But...she just didn't know. The Hat only put people where they belonged, not where they wanted to be. And then "Parkinson, Pansy!" McGonagall called out. Pansy took a deep breath and walked up to the stool.

'_Well well, what have we here?_' The Hat mused curiously. '_It's not every day we get someone touched by Sophronia._'

'_You know Sophronia?_' She thought back in surprise. The Hat chuckled.

'_I only know of her._' It told her. '_You are lucky she was bored. Not many catch her interest, and fewer still get as much help as you did._' Then it seemed to stiffen. '_Now then, on with the Sorting. Let's see...your old house Slytherin? No, no, definitely not. You are cunning, and ambitious, but Salazar's house has fallen, and you no longer fit there. Ravenclaw? No no, your knowledge has come from hard work, not any natural brilliance. Gryffindor? Perhaps, you certainly were brave to reject everything your family had raised you to believe and continue on after the entire country rejected you but...you've worked hard ever since you were seventeen, and you were loyal to the friends you made after you began wandering. In fact, it's been a long time since I've seen someone as willing to work hard as you are now._' Pansy cringed. Hufflepuff? Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were at least considered 'Noble' houses. Her parents would be upset if she wasn't in Slytherin, but they'd be furious if she was put in Hufflepuff. Then she straightened herself. Forget her parents. At least Hufflepuff was actually full of good people, and even if she couldn't be Harry's good friend, she could still be his friend. She nodded decisively.

'_Very well. I'll take Hufflepuff._'

'_Well then._' The Hat said. '_In that case, better be..._GRYFFINDOR!" Pansy's eyes flew open in shock as McGonagall took the Hat off of her head. Had she heard that right? Gryffindor? Confused, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, ignoring the disbelieving looks she was getting from both Draco's group and the older Gryffindors who knew about the Parkinson family. What had just happened? She shook her head. It didn't matter. The important thing was that now she was where she needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy sat up in her bed, one of her many spare cloaks laid out on her bed. She ran her wand over it, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused. Making an invisibility cloak was hard. Making one from an already existing cloak, forcing the magic into the threads instead of weaving the magic in with them, was even more so. Add the fact that she had to make the spells even stronger than normal to fool Peeves, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Norris, and the cloak was slow going. But it would be worth it. She'd never been able to regain access to the Hogwarts library, and the Restricted Section held several unique books that she wanted to get a look at. And then there was this Room of Requirement that she'd heard so much about. If she could just spend a few weeks there, she was sure she could figure out a way to replicate the spell matrix that made the magical room. The thought of being able to make her very own Room of Requirement was almost enough to make her drool. She sighed. If only she wasn't stuck with an eleven year old's reserves, things would go much quicker.

"True, but unfair advantages make things boring." Sophronia said, her voice coming from above Pansy. "Unless the 'bad guys' have them of course." Pansy jumped and quickly looked up to see Sophronia somehow sitting on the 'ceiling' of her four poster bed, the girl's dress and hair defying gravity and remaining perfectly composed. Also, the columns that were at each corner of the bed were higher now, so that Sophronia's head was a good two feet above Pansy's.

"What are you doing?" Pansy demanded.

"Watching of course." Sophronia said with a shrug. "Like I said, I sent you back for my own amusement. There's not much amusement to be had if I don't 'observe' you."

"So you're going to just follow me around?" Pansy snapped.

"Of course not." Sophronia said with a shudder. "I'm not a pedophile nor am I a stalker. Mainly I'm just going to show up to watch when something really interesting is going to happen, and you'll never even know I'm there unless I want you to. Nah, I was already planning on spending the night here in Hogwarts, I just figured I'd check up on you."

"Why were you planning on spending the night here?" Pansy asked, not sure she wanted to know. Sophronia got a big grin on her face.

"Let's just say that there's a seventh year Hufflepuff that really wants to get in this dress." She chuckled. "Her mom should have named her Nymphodora instead of Nymphadora. Girl's a bigger freak in bed than Death." Pansy stared at her. The first part didn't shock her too much. She'd been ninety-seven when she died after all. The other part though...

"You've...slept with Death? How does that work?" Sophronia grinned wider.

"Well, considering the fact that Death's a pale, twenty something goth girl, it works great." She said cheerfully. Pansy stared at her.

"There's something wrong with you." She said finally. Sophronia stuck her tongue out at Pansy.

"You try living for almost a trillion years without getting any kinks." She pouted. "So, no more whining about being less powerful than you were when you were in your prime, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet with a teenage shapeshifter that wants to get me pregnant."

"Too much information." Pansy said, scrunching up her face.

"Just because you died a virgin..." Sophronia started to say, but Pansy threw a hex at her before she could finish. Sophronia vanished before it could hit her, the bed shrinking back to normal. Pansy growled. Her savior or not, that...girl? Woman? Either way, she was obnoxious. Shaking her head, she returned to her cloak. She was almost done.

**Three hours later**

Pansy slipped out of bed, donning the cloak. She paused, not sure what to do next. If she'd screwed up with the enchantments she didn't want to get caught somewhere as damning as the Restricted Section. But where to go? After the Feast, she couldn't really justify going to the kitchens. The third floor corridor sounded interesting, but it presented the same, if not more so, problem that that the Restricted Section. She remembered something involving Harry taking place in that corridor, but not until the end of the year. And since Harry had obviously survived it, it couldn't be too incredibly urgent. The Room of Requirement was enticing, but she had no idea how to access it. She frowned, getting a sinking feeling that she may have just wasted a lot of time and energy into making an invisibility cloak for no reason, when something occurred to her. One of the wards set up in the school were designed to give the name and location of everybody in the castle in real time. She'd always wanted a map of the school, but the doors, staircases, and even rooms moved about so much it wasn't really worth it. But if she could figure out how to tap into those wards undetected, not only would she know where everything was, she'd know where everyone was. She nodded and threw the cloak over herself, heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded. Pansy stiffened and turned to glare at the younger girl, taking the cloak off.

"Why are you still awake?" She hissed, casting a muffling spell on the other girls so they wouldn't wake up.

"Why are you?" Hermione demanded, folding her arms imperiously. "Are you trying to lose us points before classes even start?" Pansy felt her left eye start to twitch.

"Go back to sleep." She snapped.

"No!" Hermione snapped back, getting out of bed. "The year's barely even started, I'm not about to let you ruin everything." Pansy sighed and scowled at the annoying girl.

"Stupify." She growled, knocking Hermione out. She modified the girl's memory and levitated her back onto the bed, then pulled her cloak back on and slipped out of the room, muttering under her breath about 'stupid know it alls' and 'nosy little bints'.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry this is so short guys! I'm afraid I ran out of meds for my ADD and gained almost unlimited access to Tumblr on my iPad, so I got rather distracted. I promise the next chapter won't just be filler. Sorry!


End file.
